The Syzygy of Ooo
by TabbyCatCreations
Summary: When the Ice King's convoluted plan goes right, Finn and Jake are whisked to genderbent Ooo!


Chapter 1 - The Portal

It was happening, fo real, yo; one of the Ice King's convoluted plans worked. What the plan was supposed to do, Finn had no idea, but it couldn't be good, really, could this egg sucker really have any good plans for the betterment of society? No, of course not! Now, back to the scene at hand! Some swirly blue, portal? most likely, open at the heart of the Ice King's lair; Finn, having come for his daily check-up, arrived at the perfect moment to hear the Ice King's maniacal laugh; Jake, stretched across the room in time to grab Finn; aaaaaa-and action!

"ICE KING~!" Finn yelled, hopeful to stop the mad old man before he took his plan too far and something horrible happened. "What is going on?! What is this?" He was horrified, if this went through, who's to say the whole time continuum could be destroyed, and he didn't even know what _it_ was!

"Hahahahaha! Finn, you can't stop this, me! I'm going to get my Fionna and that's final! You can't stop this, me!" the Ice King wailed, in a fevered frenzy. After long months of planning, his completely math idea was going to work. "Oh I pray to Glob this works!" With a whoosh, he jumped through the portal.

Finn and Jake were not about to let the Ice King get away; Jake, with Finn in his hands, quickly followed the manic man. Through the portal, yes if it is an opening or a door or a gate, even not in the same, now I'm getting ahead of myself, the pair went, ready to smite down whatever evil the Ice King was about to unleash. Since Jake had propelled them through the portal head first, once on the other side, they rolled to soften the landing, but it hadn't mattered, for all that they landed on was grass. It was a wide meadow, shockingly similar to the grass lands of their home, granted they were a bit close to the Spooky Forest, but they knew their way home.

"Maybe it was just a trick," Jake finally said. Every bit as confused as Finn, but willing to finally say something. Oh, and for those of you who don't know of our heroes, Jake is a talking dog, capable of stretching hundreds of miles or to grow tall as buildings or shrink to the size of an ant. Finn is a human boy, who has saved the land of Ooo countless times. Since they had come out, the Ice King was nowhere to be seen.

"Or maybe since we went in after, we came out after, as in another time!" Finn freaked the frak out! His hands were flailing everywhere and nearly hit Jake twice. He shouted in panic, that is until Jake took hold of his shoulders and slapped him across the face a couple times.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude!" Finn calmed down and, after a final slap from his dawg, he thanked him. "Now listen, we're going to head back to the tree house, check in with Bmo, and then to the Ice Palace to find the Ice King." Jake's plan was easy and so the adventurers carried it out. They first crossed the Grass Lands and made it home, just as the sunset. That was when they began to notice.

Some things seemed out of place or not the right color, nothing too outstanding, but different enough, it makes you wonder. They began to wonder. And the hairs, on the back of their neck, stood in fright, the uncomfortable feeling of eyes following your every step. They looked up to the tree house window, but a shadow jumped back, scared to be seen, after all watchers never want to be watched. A dark hue overtook their fortress, casting eerie shadows, this way and that. Some evil stirred in the shrubbery outside of their window.

Finn took out his sword, Jake began to grow bigger. With the tip of his blade, Finn pushed it to the side, it was a snail. It waved up at them with an awkward smile. Finn stepped back, the bush bouncing back into place.

"Dude, I'm tired, let's just head in and continue tomorrow," said Finn.

"I agree, it's been a long day," Jake agreed. He lead the way into their home, unlocking the front door and stretching into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. Finn shut the door behind himself then proceeded to throw himself at the couch.

"Bro, I can't get this feeling that something's wrong out of my gut. It hurts," Finn said into the pillow, it was muffled, but his best friend understood.

"I know, my dog instincts are telling me to bark in that general direction, but I don't know why," he gestured toward the stairs. Finn sat up and, as quietly as he could, he drew his sword, again, and began to creep up the stairs, Jake not far behind. As he reached the next floor, his adventurer senses kicked his head, telling him an object was coming his way. Instantly his sword flew up and blocked the advance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the attacker asked, annoyed at the "intruders."

"That was my line!" Finn responded, blocking another attack, it was more aggressive and powerful. Each successive strike seemed that way.

"I _said WHO ARE YOU?! _And what are you doing in my house?!" with each word the person swung their sword, and with each strike, Finn felt weaker and weaker, until finally when she, SHE?!, uttered the word 'house', Finn was on his butt, and they were both in the pale glow of the moon. She stopped and looked down at him, wide-eyed, sword above her head, poised to deal a deadly blow. "Who are you?" she asked shakily.

Finn felt it too, shaken, not stirred. "I..I... I'm Finn, the human," he said, confused.

Her eyes went wider, if it were at all possible. "I'm Fionna, the human."


End file.
